bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs. Szayelaporro Granz
|image= |conflict=Invasion of Hueco Mundo |date= October 11th |place=Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |result=Mayuri Kurotsuchi is victorious |side1=*Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi |side2=*8th Espada Szayel Aporro Granz † |forces1=Mayuri: *Zanpakutō (Bankai) |forces2=*Resurrección :*Voodoo Doll :*Possession :*Gabriel |casual1=Mayuri is uninjured. Renji & Ishida are grievously injured. Pesche & Dondochakka are lightly injured. |casual2=Szayel Aporro Granz is killed. }} Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs. Szayel Aporro Granz is a battle that takes place in Las Noches. Upon entering Las Noches, it is Mayuri Kurotsuchi's first battle. Prologue When Dondochakka Bilstin's and Pesche Guatiche's Cero Sincrético fails, Szayel explains that he had already predicted that they could create such an attack. Since they are now out of tricks, he will put an end to everything. Bleach manga, Chapter 297, pages 7-10 . Mayuri Kurotsuchi arrives at the scene and denies being acquainted to Uryū Ishida. Szayel asks his name, but then decides that he won't need it since Mayuri is another being that will be erased by him. Mayuri insists that he must know Szayel's name, so that he will be able to properly label him when he bottles him up. Bleach manga, Chapter 299, pages 3-5 Battle Later, Mayuri is shown to be panting heavily and seemingly losing the battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, page 19 Szayel is seen holding a doll of Mayuri and as he's breaking body parts, he tells him that it's sad that a captain level Shinigami can do nothing against his abilities. Mayuri begins coughing up blood and Nemu Kurotsuchi, who came with Mayuri as well, watches the battle from the sidelines. Szayel states that his appearance was just for show like he thought, but Mayuri gets up as if nothing happened and says "gotcha". Szayel decides to destroy more of his body parts but it does nothing and Mayuri asks for Nemu to come over to him. Szayel drops the doll he was holding and angrily smashes it to pieces. He then asks Mayuri what ability he has but he tells him that he doesn't have anything like that and states that he put bacteria on Uryū for surveillance purposes, which allowed him to replace all of his body parts with dummies. However, Szayel points out that it should be impossible to do that since he only just revealed his ability less than an hour ago but Mayuri counters him by saying that if it were impossible, then he shouldn't be standing here right now. Uryū interrupts their conversation and complains about everything wrong with putting bacteria on him for surveillance purposes, but Mayuri simply tells him to be quiet. All of a sudden Nemu is grabbed by Szayel and he tells Mayuri that he's a fool for letting his underling get captured, but Nemu tells him that capturing her doesn't make her a hostage. Szayel begins arguing with her and Mayuri is annoyed by all the noise going on. Mayuri decides to activate his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō and it releases poisonous gas into the air. Szayel attempts to counter this, but it's too late as the Bankai crushes him.Bleach manga; Chapter 303, pages 1-19 Mayuri faintly hears the battle going on between Kenpachi Zaraki and Nnoitra Gilga and notes that it sounds as if round two of their battle is about to begin. Mayuri's Bankai then gets up and Renji notes that it's eating Szayel. Renji is then affected by the poison that has just been released and he asks Uryū why he's fine. Uryū says that he must have formed antibodies since he encountered this poison before. He then asks Mayuri for the antidote but just then he too is affected by the poison. Mayuri tells him that he wouldn't be a scientist if he didn't always change his poison, and he states that something like antibodies would never stop him. Uryū tells him that he gets that he's a genius and simply asks for him to hand over the antidote. Nemu, who he is being held by Mayuri's Bankai, asks if she could be let down but Mayuri simply ignores her. Uryū tells him to let her down but he still ignores this request but decides that he will give them the antidote and throws it to them. All of a sudden Nemu begins screaming in pain and Uryū pleads with Mayuri to let her go. Szayel's voice then appears and he states that it's going to take much more than that to defeat him. He then tells them that their going to bear witness to his greatest ability, Gabriel, which allows him to asexually reproduce within the womb of his prey and that soon his host will become nothing more than an empty shell. He then leaves out of Nemu's body and says that the only downside to this is it ruins his hair.Bleach manga; Chapter 304, pages 8-18 Szayel explains to Mayuri that he will always be able to resurrect himself and that death has only become another part of his life cycle making him the perfect being. He tells Mayuri that no matter what he does there is no way for him to win.Bleach manga; Chapter 305, pages 1-3 Mayuri simply walks past Szayel and goes up to Nemu. Szayel thinks that Mayuri is saddened to see his subordinate dying but Mayuri simply smiles at him and says he has an interesting ability. He then mocks Szayel asking if that's all he can do and Szayel has Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō attempt to eat Mayuri. He explains to Mayuri that when he was eaten by his Zanpakutō he was able to control it's nerves from the inside giving him complete control over it. All of a sudden the Bankai blows up and Mayuri tells him he would never allow a tool of his to defeat him. He explains to Szayel that he made it so that if it ever betrayed him it would blow up immediately. Szayel then gets into a battle stance and Mayuri tells him that there is no need as the "drug" has already taken effect. He explains to him that if anyone were to eat or invade Nemu's body they would be effected by a drug he calls the superhuman drug. He tells him that everything should feel as if it's going incredibly slow right now and asks if it looks like his blade has stopped. He then tells him that one second should feel like a century and that his non superhuman senses will fall terribly behind his superhuman senses causing the movements of his flesh to be left behind. Mayuri then stabs Szayel's hand and says that the pain should last for over a hundred years. He continues bringing his Zanpakutō closer to Szayel's heart as he looks on in fright.Bleach manga; Chapter 305, pages 5-19 Szayel wonders how much longer it will be until the Zanpakutō pierces his heart and then begs for his death to already happen. The Zanpakutō then goes through him and Szayel Aporro Granz dies.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, pages 1-3 Aftermath Mayuri tells the dead Szayel that perfection doesn't exist in this world and that he spits on the word perfection since perfection means that you can't go any higher and that would mean that there would be nothing left to achieve. He then grabs his Zanpakutō and tells Szayel that the minute he called himself the perfect being, his fate was sealed and Mayuri mocks him for calling himself a man of science.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, pages 4-6 Mayuri then breaks his Zanpakutō as punishment for betraying him and tells Nemu to get up. She's too injured though and Mayuri is forced to go over and heal her. After a brief argument from Uryū about how he could possibly heal her, Mayuri orders Nemu to clear a path for him, which she does so immediately. Pesche and Dondochakka then come out and after boasting for a bit, Nemu attacks them. Pesche tries to convince her that their on her side, but Mayuri states that because their in the way she should eliminate them. As they all argue a bit, Nemu clears the path and a door is shown to still be intact. Mayuri goes up to it and explains that this must be where Szayel put his most valuable specimens. He opens the door and finds two bodies hanging from the ceiling.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, pages 8-16 Nemu holds Uryū down so that Mayuri can heal him, but Uryū doesn't trust him and tries to escape. In the middle of his struggle, Renji asks to be healed first since he wants to help the others in their battle against the Espada. However, Mayuri informs him that the only one left battling is Kenpachi and tells him that those who force themselves onto the battlefield are beasts who have abandoned raw meat, but those that fight separately will all be eaten. He then tells Renji that he wouldn't want to die such a stupid death.Bleach manga; Chapter 307, pages 4-8 References Navigation Category:Fights